This invention relates to air cargo containers and more particularly to such containers in which an air freight forwarder may place numerous small packages for shipment on a particular flight.
Typically, an air freight forwarder will pick up a package from a shipper and take it to his forwarding dock. There it is sorted as to destination and shipments for that destination are placed in a large air cargo shipping container. The container is delivered to the specific flight and loaded into the cargo hold of an aircraft. Upon arriving at the destination, the container is off-loaded, the container is opened, and the individual packages are then delivered to their intended addressee. By utilizing a bulk air cargo shipping container, only one article (i.e., the shipping container) need be on-loaded and off-loaded from the aircraft and thus the danger of losing one of a number of smaller packages is greatly lessened.
Air cargo shipping containers are available in many different sizes. In regard to the present invention, we are most particularly concerned with intermediate sized air cargo containers which may, for example, have a volume of approximately 63 cu. ft. (1.8 m..sup.3). Typically, these containers are made of corrugated paperboard construction and are designed to carry up to 2,000 lbs. (907 kg.) of cargo. Their base is a pallet-like structure adapted to be readily lifted by a forklift. Because of their construction, these conventional paperboard containers are susceptible to damage during shipping and are not weatherproof. Typically, these paperboard containers may only be utilized for about three trips and thus are relatively expensive to use. Also, these paperboard containers are subject to pilfering.
Another problem attendant with conventional air cargo containers is that oftentimes hazardous materials are shipped without knowledge of the freight forwarder, or without proper wrapping and packaging. Due to improper packaging or handling, these hazardous materials may spill or leak. Conventional air cargo containers will not prevent leakage of these substances from the shipping container into the aircraft where it may do damage to the aircraft or to other articles being shipped. Thus, a clear and present danger exists that such leakage may endanger the lives of the passengers and crew of the aircraft. These dangerous materials may include corrosive chemicals, radioactive materials and pesticides. At least one fatal crash of an air freighter has been caused by acid leaking from their shipping containers. Currently, there is considerable concern by the airlines, airline pilot associations, and the Federal Aviation Agency (FAA) over hazardous materials now shipped on commercial airline flights.
Reference may be made to such U.S. Pat. Nos. as 2,893,588, 3,266,656 and 3,524,415 which show various pallets and shipping containers broadly similar to the applicants' invention. However, these prior shipping containers are not well suited for air freight use either because of excessive weight or because they would not contain spilled liquid or powdered cargo.